Adventure time: a new princess
by Rosey Penn
Summary: what will happen if finn was not the last human. sorry if I get any missed spelt words or any stuff like that and sucky summary


Adevnture time a new princess

chapter 1 Kc the Human

"hey jake do you think theres more humans" i said looking at Jake

"i don't know buddy but P.B wants us to go to the coldest part of the Ice kingdom and destroy the Last Ice crystal" my buddy jake said

"wait is that the crystals that are on Ice kings hed" i said looking at Jake

"ya and theres one more so P.B wants us to smash is to no one else can turne evil like the Ice King you got it now Finn"

"ya" as we turned to the coldest part of the Ice kingdom we herd singing

"all i want is to be free but i'm stuck here Whith my father but i'm the last human is all of OoO so i want to be safe but i think im going crazy" she was finest we were then stuck in an ice prison

"who are you" she then gasp "you are that roten fish person my dad allways talked about Flinn you still my dads dates you better get out of here are ill freze you"

she had a blue shirt on sort blond hair blue eyes ble jeans ten a shoes and a blue braslet that had a blue crystal on it.

"wait one its Finn not Flinn two i'm not fish im a human to and three is that the Ice crystal" i said

"ok one sorry Finn two ill see for shure" she reacked her hand up my hat and her Ice cold hands tutched my warm body she pulled away

"wow you are human" she said looking at me

"ya and how do you have powers if your human" i said looking at her

"this crystal aka Ice crystal gives me the power of ice it maid my father crazy because he has three i only have one so it does not efect me only gives me the powers get it"she said i smiled

"ya but can i have your crystal the princess of the candy kingdom needs it" Jake said

"no im sorry but you may not it keeps me alife here and that is no princess shes 16 so shes a queen or at least i think and Finn please dont fall for her one you and me are only 10 and two shes to stuck up so shell use you" she said whith a whih a frown. she un thowed us so we started to walk away

"wait Finn"she said

"ya" i said turning around

"my Dad realy is nice its just he whants some one to love" she said almost into tears "so please take it easy on him"

"I promis ill take it easy on him. wait what is your name" i said slowly

"my name well its Kc Kc the Human or Kc the Ice Princess just dont call me princess" Kc smiled evily wean she said dont call me a princes she said

"jake you go im going to stay here a bit"i said

"ok you be safe kids"he then left

i tuned around and had a face full of the coldest snow ever.

"COLD GLOB" I screamed

"sorry im use to pingwins who never talk" its ok

NEXT WEEK

"hey Jake i'm back"i said

"Finn thats the 5th time this week were have you been you have been leaving at 3:00 am"

i looked around and remembered P.B's

"I was at P.B's doing science"i said shacking. he looked at me

"ya right"

WHITH KC

"DAD BUT I DONT WANT TO I HATE IT HERE I HATE PINGWINS I HATE SMELLY MEN SO I HATE YOU"i screamed i was mad at him he wanted me to go kidnap a boy heack no

"I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS HOUSE AND ILL TAKE YOU OUT"he screamed back at me i dont see why his mad at me

"SO I CAN ALLWAYS GO TO FINNS WA IM ANGING WITH FINN THE HUMAN AND HIS MY BEAST FRIEND SO HA"i screamed running out with my bag

BACK WITH FINN

"WAIT look Kc"i looked out the window and seen Kc

"Kc" she looked up at me whith tears

"leave me alone"she was still crying

"dont cry" i jumped out the window and down to her

"why my dad kicked me out he wants the crystal to take over my body" she kept crying

"no no no look you are amazing,helpfull,kind, you are the best in the world and if he does not see that ill beat him up"she smiled and laughed

"theres that smile"i leaned in and kissed her it was a little cold but felt great and warm soft.

"thanks Finn"she smiled at me and walked away

"bye"

i went back in and fell on my bed. Jake how do you stop

thinking about someone.

"I don't know why"

I blushed and smilled in my pillow.

"no reason"I said in my pillow


End file.
